


FIC: His

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about his relationship with Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: His

**His**

Smart. Funny. Attractive.

He, Harry Potter, fancied Ginny Weasley.  
Why had it taken him so long to realize it?

He was mad. Completely, utterly mad.  
He couldn't fancy his best mate's little sister.  
A little sister with six big brothers.  
Six brothers— all bigger and stronger than him.

He didn't know when exactly he'd started feeling this way.  
It was as if he woke up one morning and there it was.  
And it wouldn't go away.  
No matter how hard he tried.

And then, one day, she’d kissed him.  
In front of Ron and everyone.  
And now she was his.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
